


Together we'll defeat them

by LeDahliaNoir



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Australia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Ending, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/pseuds/LeDahliaNoir
Summary: I love the guy. Damn right, I love him.





	Together we'll defeat them

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad about Rafa's defeat. It's difficult to explain what happened today.

_I love the guy. Damn right, I love him._

 

Rafa has just lost the final against Novak and the only thing on his mind was that 2017 ceremony where the Swiss said he would have shared the draw with him. This was one of the most beautiful things that someone has ever told him.

Today was another day for sure. He was there standing on the podium watching Novak enjoying his trophy. It’s been a while since he won it. Last time was against Roger and what a ride it was. Defeating Roger after so many hours played against each other and watching his rival cry because the defeat was too much to bear for one single man.

10 years later, they were not just rivals but friends and lovers. Despite everything, they’d get over their unfortunate results because after all those years they wouldn’t thank enough tennis. Not just because they were tennis players but tennis has made the impossible: finding each other.


End file.
